Anything but Ordinary
by Akiri
Summary: Kai is an ordinary kid that is trying to get through life. All her life, Kai has done her best to hide her past from the people around her. One day she stumbles into the Ouran host club. One member will try and enter her world of silence and darkness.
1. Kai Chihimitsu

Anything but Ordinary 

Summary: Kai is an ordinary high school that is trying to get through life. All her life, Kai has done her best to hide her past from the people around her. One day she stumbles into the Ouran host club. The stubborn and determine members of the host club will try to melt her cold heart and try to get into her world of silence and darkness.

This is a story that I'm writing for a friend. The pairing is Mori X OC. I'm going to say this once. Haruhi is **not** in my story. Kai is taking her place.

Declaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Kai

* * *

_The Private Ouran Institute is where lineage counts first and money soon follows after. The wealthy are blessed with idle hours and no real worry about their future. They spend endless hours doing meaningless clubs to entertain themselves._

Ouran High School is a very large school and it is very easy to get lost if you don't have a map or know your way around the school. Besides the classrooms, gyms, and four large libraries, Ouran has many side rooms for clubs to use. The school day was over and the hallways were empty at the moment. The students had gone home or stayed for extra activates. Well, there was one student who was trying to find a place to study…

"What the heck! This school is huge and I can't even find a quiet place to study!" a voice yelled out. "Really, if you don't want to study go home." A large sigh came after this.

It was after school and Kai was looking for place to study. Well, the actual truth is that she somehow got lost and couldn't find the way to get out the oversized school. After spending 20 minutes searching for a way out, she gave up and decided to search for a place to study in the school. Big mistake on her part. Even though school was out, many of her fellow students were lounging around. Finding a place to study was starting to look like a dream every passing second.

Turning a corner, Kai saw a sign a few feet in front of her.

_Music Room 3_

_Sweet_ she thought. _Maybe this room is empty._ Thinking that, she grabbed one of the door handles and opened it.

"Irasshaimase"

Six very good looking men said this as Kai step in. _I must be sick because I swear I saw rose petals_ Unconsciously, she took a step back only to have her back hit the closed door.

"It's a guy!!" two voices complain. Kai weakly raise her eyes at the group in front of her. The voice or rather voices had come from two identical boys. The guy that was sitting down in the chair waved his hand in a disregarding manner.

"Men are valuable patrons, so stifle it." The blond hair said.

Kai's eyes widen and than narrowed. _Guy? Can't they tell that I'm a girl? _In her eyes, Kai looked like one but it didn't help that she was wearing black baggy knee length shorts and a black t-shirt that was baggy enough where it seem people couldn't tell. The last not helping factor was that her brown hair was styled in a boyish look. Her bangs covered her eyes and her hair was a little below her ears. It kinda looked like the blond hair's style but messier. Naturally, none of this accrued to her.

The blond stood up and held his hand out to her, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Kai Chihimitsu, scholarship student! You are a **Rare Creature** in this place!"

The saying 'you can hear a pin drop' was proven. Short summary of what the host club is and what they do. Rich people have too much time one their hands and idle around. The host club is made up six handsome, especially idle students who have nothing else to do, form this host club to entertain females also burdened by a surfeit of leisure time. They entertain them for a small fee and earn some money for their club. Two words- rich brats.

It was useless to try and get out now. Kai was force to hear what they would have to say. Before anyone could say anything more to her she asked "Wait, wait, how do you know my real last name or better yet, why do you know my name at all?"

The boy wearing glasses sigh and explain to her, "It is my determination that common folk don't fit easily into our elegant culture…" he took a big breathe, "…and your not wearing the school uniform. Also the fact that a source of mine told me that a commoner had somehow received the scholarship to our school." He finished explaining.

Kai took a step forward, her eyes narrowing at the group. "That doesn't explain how you knew my **true** last name." she hissed. She had made sure that no one knew and somehow these rich brats found. She needed to know how they found out.

The blond hair boy walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "We did some background check. It came up." He explained. He had no idea how much trouble he was in right now. Without missing a heart beat, Kai twisted his arm and threw him on the ground. The others gasp as they watch it unfold in front of them.

"Don't **touch** me." Kai hissed. She wasn't a huggie/ touchie person. Only close friends and family could do it and get away from it unscratched. That was one of the few ways to make her mad. She glanced up at the group, her amber eyes looked as if they were blazing. "Forget that you ever heard the name Chihimitsu, its Himitsu."

Everyone nodded and looked down at her fearfully, except the tall black hair boy. This girl perked his interest. He didn't show it though. The fact that someone simply over took Tamaki because he touched her made him wonder. Why did she didn't want people to know her full last name but only half of it? It didn't make since. He watched silently as Tamaki pick himself up. Mori couldn't see his face but Tamaki grabbed Kai's hands.

"You poor thing, you must never had physical contact and I scared you." He cooed, "Tell me what type meets your fancy?" he asked. He pointed to Mori, "Wild type?" next Hunny, "Boy Lolita?" he then cupped Kai's face "or maybe **I** am more your style?"

Kai shoved him off, "Are you insane? I don't have a-" she was cut off as Hunny grabbed her arm.

"Do you have any stories? Where did you learn how to fight? Do you want to eat some cake with me?" he bombarded her.

Kai shook him off and took several steps back. "You're all insane!" she took another step back, "Stay away from me." Another step back. Kai was so unbalance that she felt a wooden texture against her back; she took another step back thinking that it was the door. It wasn't. It was a wooden stand that had a vase sitting on it. The last step that Kai took tipped it. Seeing the vase start to fall out of the corner of her eyes, Kai did a fast one 180 degree and caught it by the handle but lost her balance and the stand fell on her.

**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!**

The scatter pieces of the vase lay around and on Kai's body. Small trickles of blood stained the floor. Her unfocused eyes stared at the blurry figure in front of her. The impact of hitting her head on the floor and the vase falling on her was too much for her. The room was fading away. The last thing Kai saw before she went unconscious was the blurry vision of someone gently lifting her head. _Who is that...?_

* * *

Author Notes: Not bad for my first chapter. I don't have a beta so this is unbeta. I'm going to say sorry right now- I'm terrible at spelling and grammar and tenses. Review and tell me what you think. See you in the next chapter. 


	2. My word is my blood, my blood is my word

Anything but Ordinary 

Summary: Kai is an ordinary high school that is trying to get through life. All her life, Kai has done her best to hide her past from the people around her. One day she stumbles into the Ouran host club. The stubborn and determine members of the host club will try to melt her cold heart and try to get into her world of silence and darkness.

This is a story that I'm writing for a friend. The pairing is Mori X OC. I'm going to say this once. Haruhi is **not** in my story. Kai is taking her place.

Declaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Kai

Little side note-no one knows yet that Kai is a girl so please don't get confuse when I write 'he' pronouns until Kai wakes up.

* * *

The entire room was silent as they witness the vase fall on the commoner. It looked at first that he would catch the vase but at the last second, he lost his balance and fell on the floor. The crash of the vase was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Everyone was in shock.

Mori watched in horror as the small-framed guy fall and flinched when the shatter rang through the room. Being the first person out of shock, he ran to his side and kneeled down next to his head. Careful not touch any of the broken glass that surrounded him, he lifted the boy's head to see if he had a concussion. His eyes were unfocused and seem to be staring at the empty air, at something Mori couldn't see. Just after he lifted the boy's head, his head fell to the right, eyes closed.

"Is-is he dead?" Kaoru asked, or it might have been Hikaru. Mori wasn't sure who spoke.

He put two fingers against the unconscious boy's neck. He felt a pulse, a weak one but still a pulse. "Unconscious." He replied after a second.

Hunny slowly walked to Mori's side. He kneeled down beside him. Using one finger, he wiped away a line of blood that was trickling down the boy's face. "We should clean the blood off him before we open the club." He said in his serious voice. Mori nodded and gently picked the boy up.

It was sort of sad how easy it was to pick him up. In Mori's opinion, he was as light as a girl. The boy's head leaned against his chest as he walked over to the near by couch. Trying not pushed the small fragments of glass in his skin, Mori slowly and gently laid him on the couch. After putting him down, Mori looked down at the boy.

His chest was lightly rising and falling. A small smile appeared on Mori's face; the fury that was on Kai's face was completely gone and was replaced with calmness. Something about this boy was different. He had that same aura as Hunny, the type of aura that he wanted to protect. Mori shook his head, trying to get the weird thought out of his head. Kai is a guy; he shouldn't feel this sort of protectiveness for him.

Kyoya watched Mori carry Kai over to the couch, he was mentally counting the cost of broken vase, cleaning the blood from the floor and the couch and if they would have to pay for stitches for Kai. The scholarship student sure was interesting. The fact that everyone thought Kai was a guy amused him. He had learned at the scholarship student was girl so seeing her reaction of being thought a guy interested him. Someone would have to pay for the cost of the destroyed property

**(A.N:** **Kyoya** **knows that Kai is a girl but I'm still using 'he' pronouns until Kai wakes up.)**

Hunny walked to Mori's side, and handed him a warm wet cloth. "Here Takashi, we might want to clean that blood off."

"Hn" Mori nodded and took the cloth. He gently wiped the blood off Kai's face. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully. It didn't take long to clean the blood up and pick the glass off of Kai. Mori and Hunny stepped back; no one would have thought that Kai had been in a crash. He looked as if he was just sleeping peacefully. Mori pulled a chair next to him and sat down. The other members were getting ready for the club, but he wanted to keep an eye on him, in case something happened.

The world slowly came into view. Kai groaned as she sat up. _What happened? Why am I on a couch? _It all came back to her. She had walked into the Host Club and backed into that vase. It fell and she caught it but lost her balance and it fell on her. Her hand rubbed the back of her head when she pulled her hand back, her eyes widen. There was some dry blood on her hand. Her eyes started to focus as she kept staring at the blood. She could feel it trying to come out. _No! I won't. _She clenched her hand so she wouldn't see the blood. _I won't become that monster! _

Taking big breathes to calm herself, Kai finally saw someone sitting next to her. It was the tall black haired boy. He was sleeping, his head resting on his hand. Kai slowly got up and walked over to the sleeping boy. Kai knew what it was like trying to sleep and people waking her up so she sat cross legged on the floor, waiting for him to wake. It didn't take long.

Kai smiled and brought her knee up and rested her head on it, "Welcome back."

Mori blushed. When did he fall asleep? He looked down at Kai. For some reason, Mori felt that only he and Kai were in the room, no, the world. It was as if everything had faded away and the only thing he could see was him.

"Were you the one who carried me to the couch?"

Mori was brought out of his thoughts at Kai's question. He nodded at him.

"I see. Thanks." Kai stood up and stretched. "How long was I out?" she asked

"Few minutes." Mori said solemnly.

Kai tilted her head to her right. "Really? It feels longer." She raised her arms above her head, lacing her fingers together, "Mmmmm." Mori blushed a little as Kai's shirt rose up while he (she) stretched.

"I see you have awakened."

Kai turned to the person who spoke. "Really? I thought I was still in a nightmare," Kai replied sarcastically.

Kyoya nodded. "It seems you're doing fine."

"Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Kyoya smirked, "You broke an 80,000 yen vase plus the 50,000 yen couch that we are going to replace. Adding up to a 130,000 total. Tell me Kai, how do you plan to repay us that amount? "

…..awkward silence….

"What the heck! I understand the vase but the couch?! I didn't ask to be put on it." Kai yelled. Her eyes were flickering between each of the host. Her eyes finally rested on Mori. Her amber eyes stared into his coal eyes. Instead of making eye contact, Mori averted his, staring above her. Kai hissed and started to mumble or curse in another language.

Kai clenched her hands; there was no way out. "Fine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, repeat that please?" Kyoya asked. He knew that Kai wasn't wealthy enough to pay that debt. He wondered what she would do.

Kai turned around to face host members. The childish anger was gone. It was replaced with a determination. Her amber eyes seem to be staring right through them, as if they weren't there. "I will repay every cent that I owe. It might take a while but you will get the money." She said solemnly.

Kyoya pushed his glass up a little, "I know you will, but why should I **trust** your words? For all we know, you could try to run." The other members nodded except Mori. It was his fault that Kai had the 50,000 extra in her debt. He was about to say something but he stopped when he heard Kai chuckle.

Kai pointed at the host members and than pointed her thumb at herself. "I swear on the name of Chihimitsu, I will repay everything I owe." She turned and started to walk toward the door. Opening the door, she stepped through. Before the door closed behind her, she whispered "My word is my blood and blood is my word," The door closed behind her.

* * *

A.N: Yay, the next chapter is out. I had fun writing the end part of it. Can anyone guess what her true name means? Lol, it will be reveled later. I had someone ask about Haruhi and I will say it again, She. Is. Not. In. My. Story. Kai replaces her. I'll put her in, if I get at least 10 reviews, more are welcome, I will somehow find a place for her. She won't have a big part though. Last two things: One- sorry for all the grammar, spelling, tenses, ect. Second- I have a beta, sorry for not being able to get this to you. My com is weird today. I had a friend check it. I'll try to get the third to you. That's it for now. See you in chapter three.

p.s reviews are welcome and mean a lot.


	3. Enter Secret Type!

Anything but Ordinary 

Summary: Kai is an ordinary high school that is trying to get through life. All her life, Kai has done her best to hide her past from the people around her. One day she stumbles into the Ouran host club. The stubborn and determine members of the host club will try to melt her cold heart and try to get into her world of silence and darkness.

This is a story that I'm writing for a friend. The pairing is Mori X OC.

Declaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Kai, and Aya and her friends.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Kai. After leaving the host club the day before, Kai barely managed to find the way out of the school. Not one for wasting time, she started to think about earning the 130,000 yen debt that she somehow got bestowed upon herself. 

The money that she had inherited could easily pay it off and leave no scratch in her account. Kai shook her head at the thought. _I won't use blood money._ She swore once that she would **never** touch it unless she had no choice. Sliding her key in the door, she sighed, thinking: _I'll find a way._ She could go into her family trade, or her rather former trade. The old families still needed the abilities that her family had.

Kai slammed her hand against the wall. _I won't do it. I'll die first before I follow them…_ Curse the host club. Curse them for forcing her into a corner and leaving no way for escaping. She had sworn on her name that she would find a way to earn that money and she wouldn't run away with her tail in-between her legs.

Throwing her backpack on the ground, Kai walked over to the shelf, picking up the old frame off the shelf. Her finger traced the faces on the picture. It really was funny how tracing faces could calm her down. _What would you do __onee-chan? _She smiled down at the old photo, then placed it back on the shelf and grabbed her backpack. _I'll find a way. I always do…_

There were a few things in the morning that Kai liked doing. One of them was walking to school; not going to school, but walking to it. Almost all her life, Kai had home-schooled herself and enjoyed the fresh air. It was about a fifteen-minute walk from her house to the school, and Kai had decided last night that she wouldn't let the debt ruin her life. Clearing a debt was nothing compared to some other things she went through. Right?

A loud scream broke her thoughts. Out of habit, Kai started to run toward the direction where the scream came from. Kai turned a corner and saw the owner of the scream. A girl about her age was being attack by some thugs. It looked as if they had already taken out her body guards. Not wasting another second, Kai kicked the closest thug to her.

The thugs turned around to face her. The ring leader growled at her. "Go away brat. We claimed this girl first." The girl behind him whimpered at this. Kai took a step back. The thugs grinned, thinking she was retreating. Kai smirked and ran at them. Before she could run into them, she jumped over their heads. Her attacks were quick and swift; she chopped one of them in the back of the neck, and kicked another's stomach. She hit the pressure point on the back of their neck for two people and they fell to the ground, unconscious. Only the leader was left. He started to beg and plead.

"Hey, hey, we're all friends here, right? I meant no harm. You can have her for all I care."

Kai stood up from where she had landed from knocking the others out. She started to walk toward him.

"Wh-what are you!" the spineless thug half-screamed, half-stuttered. He doubled over as Kai's fist hit his stomach. He fell on the ground, out cold.

Kai looked down at him. "I am what I was made to be." She turned her attention to the whimpering girl. Kai walked over to the girl and kneeled down. "Shhh, everything's okay. They won't be bothering you again." Kai could tell that this girl was very scared and was probably in shock. "What's your name?" she asked, as she tried to calm the frightened girl down.

"A-Aya." The girl stuttered to Kai. Her eyes were still wide with fright.

Kai smiled at Aya. "Aya, my name is Kai." She noticed the ugly yellow dress of Ouran and chuckled. "It seems we're going to the same place Aya-chan."

Aya's eyes widen, "Sa-same pl-place?" she asked

Kai nodded "Yes, Private Ouran Institute, aka Ouran High. I was on the way there when I heard your scream. Smart thing to do, by the way."

Aya blushed. "You-you're not wearing the uniform."

Kai blinked and than started to laugh. After a few seconds, she calmed herself down. "Sorry," she huffed, "I can't afford it. The chairman said it was fine for me to wear my street clothes." Kai stood up. "We should go before these idiots wake up." She held out her hand. "Let's walk together so nothing can happen."

Aya stared at the hand, wondering if she should take it. She felt safe with this person. "Okay." She grabbed the hand.

Kai smiled at the girl. She was so like a little kid. The rest of the way to school, Aya didn't let go of her hand. Kai didn't mind, since it felt nice in a way. She couldn't remember a time when someone depended on her. It made her feel like she was doing something right. Nothing happened as they walked into the court yard, and Kai turned to Aya saying, "I'll see you later Aya-chan."

Aya nodded. It was almost class time, and she didn't want to be late. "Goodbye, Kai-san." She watched as Kai walked off. _He is nice…_

_-Nothing happened__ during the while,__ so fast forward to after__school__ has ended__- _

Kai picked up her books and put them in her backpack. A small sigh escaped her lips. The school day was over but she wished it wasn't. No, Kai didn't love school, but it took things off her mind. With school over, the debt problem was back on her mind. _Stupid host club. _Kai walked out of the classroom.

"Kai-san!"

Kai turned her head to the person who called out her name. "Yes? Oh, hey, Aya-chan."

Aya stopped right in front of Kai. She had run to his class to make sure she wouldn't miss Kai. Thankfully, he hadn't left yet. "I- I was wondering if you would mind if I introduce some friends of mine to you," Aya said in one breath. She was holding her breath, afraid that he would tell her to go away.

(**A****N: Just so no one gets confuse****d****, Aya and everyone at the school thinks Kai is a guy so when I use 'he' pronouns, please don't get confused)**

"I would be happy to."

Aya looked up at Kai. He was smiling at her and she felt that she could tell him anything. His brown hair looked as if he hadn't combed it but yet it looked good at the same time. A light blush crept on her face at that thought. "Um… A-are you sure?" she asked. She would hate it if he was forcing himself to do this.

Kai chuckled "Believe me; I have _nothing_ else to do. Lead the way Aya-chan."

Aya nodded. "Alright, follow me," she said, and she turned around and started to walk. This morning had been a disaster. She had told her driver that she would walk to school today, for it was such a beautiful day and she wanted to get some fresh air. She was almost there when she was jumped by those thugs. Having no fighting experience, Aya knew right away that she was in trouble. When they started to advance on her, she screamed as loud as she could, but Aya didn't really think that anyone would hear her. But, to her amazement, somebody did hear her.

Aya couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed the boy defeat the thugs as if they were nothing. The battle was over within seconds, but even if it was already over, Aya was still scared. This boy might have tried to harm her, but instead, he kneeled down next to her and tried to calm her down. When Aya found out that the boy's name was Kai and went to her school, she was shocked, to say the least. She couldn't imagine him at her school, not **him**.

Aya came out of her thoughts as she walked up to the door. "We're here," she said, and she opened the door and walked in.

Kai was glad Aya wasn't trying to talk to her, since her mind was on other things. She stepped through the door without really paying attention to what room it was.

"Welcome, fair maiden."

Those words snapped Kai out of her thoughts. _Oh__ no…_

Kai froze where she stood. She dared not take another step. Aya noticed this. "Kai-san is there something wrong?" she asked, and she walked up to Kai, worried.

Kai shook her head, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Umm…Where are your friends Aya-chan?" Kai managed to say that sentence normally, but she wasn't feeling normal at all. Her insides were turning upside down.

Aya pointed where the twins where sitting, and around them were a couple girls. "They're over there."

Kai forced herself to smile, and she knew that Aya couldn't tell the difference yet. "Why don't you call them over?"

Aya nodded, saying: "Teresa, Taijira, Akiri, and this person is Kai-san that I told you about." The three girls that Aya called out stood up from where they were sitting and made their way over to Aya and Kai.

Teresa had short brown curly hair with accompanying sea blue eyes, her eyes seemingly dancing. Taijira had black wavy hair and dark green eyes. Akiri had blond hair and forest colored eyes that also seemed to be dancing. Their smiles scared Kai.

"Hello Kai-san, I must thank you for saving our dear Aya." Taijira whispered.

Kai nervously scratched the back of her head. "It was nothing, I was glad I was able to help. People who prey on people that can't defend themselves are worse than dirt." She was doing her best not show her nervousness

"You're wrong," Akiri stated. "It's not 'nothing' to us; you saved her when you could have kept on walking. So it **can't** be 'nothing'!"

Teresa walked up to Kai, then promptly asked, "Tell me, Kai-san, are you a host?"

The whole room suddenly went quiet, and everybody stared at her. The host members finally saw her. Kai shook her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "No, I'm not. I don't think I have what it takes even if I wanted to be one." She smiled at the girls, "I don't think I could entertain you as well as the real host can." _I want to die…someone please kill me now, I beg of you._

All three girls sigh, "That's a shame, Kai-san. I can tell you would be a great one." Taijira whispered. The other girls nodded with her, including Aya.

Kai tilted her head to the side, "Wha-what, you too Aya-chan?" Aya nodded, too shy to say anything. Kai could see a losing battle when she begins losing one. _Wait! Why am I losing? _Her eyes scanned the room for a way to get out of this mess. Her eyes landed on Kyoya.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. He could smell money around the corner, and a plan was starting to form in his mind. Now, he just had to act it out. He waked up to Kai and her group. "Ladies, if you would like, we could do a trial with Mr. Kai." He said smoothly. He smirked quietly as he said 'Mr.' with Kai's name. He mentally chuckled as Kai rolled her eyes at him, and he went on, saying: "That way we make sure that everyone likes him and not just a few ladies."

'_I dib his death sentence. I__'__ll be the one to kill him, not old age or sickness__,'_Kai thought to herself as she heard those words. The guy cared only for profit, or money. Kai sighed, and she saw that it was useless to try and argue at that moment. "As much as your idea sounds interesting, I have _no_ idea how to host, Kyoya-san." Without knowing it she ran her hand nervously through her hair.

Aya knew that she was asking for too much. It had taken all her strength to ask Kai-san to come her with her, but now that they were here, she was starting to regret it. Kai-san didn't look like he wanted to do it. '_I'll tell him that he doesn't have to__,'_she thought to herself. Aya turned her head to face him. Watching Kai-san run his hand through his hair made her blush. He seemed to staring at ceiling but Aya wasn't sure. Aya couldn't think of a time where she blushed this much.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai won't mind showing you some tips." Kyoya smirked at her.

_I give up._ A sigh escaped her lips. "Fine, but don't blame me if they don't like me." Kai warned, and she noticed that Aya was staring at the ground. She walked over to her. Using her thumb, she lifted Aya's head. Kai smiled as she saw panic in her eyes. "What's wrong Aya-chan? Do you have a fever?"

Aya shook her head franticly. "N-no, but… Um…if you don't want to host, you don't have too." She mumbled

Kai couldn't help it, she laughed. _I want to glomp her so bad right now…_ She wiped away a tear that she thought was there. "It's ok, Aya-chan. I don't mind hosting; I just don't want to waste everyone's time." She rubbed the back of her head, "I'll just watch everyone and go from there."

Aya nodded, she was glad that she wasn't bothering Kai-chan. "Umm…I'm going to wait for my turn." Akiri, Taijira, Teresa nodded and walked back over to the twins, taking Aya with them.

The room was once again buzzing with noise. Kai watched them, leaning against the wall. From what she could tell and saw with her own eyes, each host had a different style of hosting. The twins would do their twin (incest) act, Mori and Hani would team up, and Tamaki impressed them by acting like an idiot. _What type would I be? _This question kept popping up in her mind. _Violent type? N__o__, maybe cold hearted person who doesn't trust people. _Kai chuckled at her ideas for types. Her eyes wandered from each group until she spotted a girl sitting by herself.

The girl was holding a tea cup and was staring intensely into it. Her posture was tense, but only Kai could see that. Others could have thought that she was thinking about something, but Kai knew better.

"Some people say that you can see a fragment of the future when you try tea reading."

The girl looked up at the person who spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Kai smirked down at the girl. She kneeled down at the floor, still smirking. "Oh, but I think you did. If you didn't hear me, then you wouldn't have looked up right at me." Kai smiled as she saw the puzzled look on the girl's face. She sighed and spoke, saying: "I can tell when someone has something on their mind. When I spoke to you, I spoke very softly, so one almost couldn't hear me." Kai raised one finger up. "But you did, so that tells me that you have to train yourself to hear the _softest _noise._" _She leaned forward, "So, what's on your mind?"

The girl was shocked, to say the least. This new host could read her so well, it was scary. The fact that the newcomer told her that she was trained to hear soft noises, and that she knew freaked her out. She could only stare at him in shock. A few seconds went by and she came out of her shock, then stammered, "I—I don't know what you are talking about. Everything is fine." The girl looked down at the tea then up. "No, everything isn't all right," she whispered to herself.

"Tell me about it."

The girl shook her head back and forth. "I can't. They told me that it's supposed to be a secret."

Kai chuckled as the girl said that last word. Kai stood up and stretched. After moving her stiff shoulders, she put her pointing finger on her chest. "**I** can keep a secret. Secret is my name."

That didn't make sense at all, to somebody who didn't know. How could someone's name be 'secret'? Another girl from across the room heard Kai's last statement. "Your name is secret? How?"

Kai turned to face the other girl, "'Himitsu' means secret. I'm not joking when I say that I can keep a secret. Once told one, it will never be retold from my lips." Kai chuckled and added, "not even under torture.' She let that sink in. Kai turned her attention back to the girl with the tea cup. She leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"You can tell me your secret, I won't tell."

The girl nodded. She could tell that Himitsu-san wasn't lying. She smiled and gestured for Himitsu to lean toward her. Kai closed her eyes as the secret was told. The rest of the room watched, waiting to see what would happen. A few minutes went by and nobody dared to speak. Finally, Kai pulled back, eyes still closed.

Kai was absorbing what she learned. She could understand why the girl didn't want people to find out. Her eyes opened, and she stared at the girl. Two words left her lips, "Tell them."

The girl sputtered. "Tell them? Tell them?! Are you crazy? They'll **kill **me!" She yelled. She was afraid that this would happen.

Kai shook her head, "No they won't. They love you. You might need to go through some trials to get what you want but it will be worth it."

The girl stood up and demanded, "How would you know? You don't know them."

"Your right, I don't know them." Kai saw that the girl was going to interrupt her. She put her hand out, showing she wasn't done. "But from what I do know about parents, they might get mad but they won't stop loving you."

The girl fell silent. She stared at the floor. "You're right." The girl glanced up at Kai. "You're right." She repeated. "I will tell them." She smiled at Kai. "Thank you so much." Kai just shrugged. The girl started to walk toward the door, before she opened it; she turned around and faced Kyoya.

"Kyoya-san, I won't be coming back to the host club, but you will receive proper pay for what took place today and any funds you are losing." Kyoya bowed at her. Saying that, the girl walked out.

One of the customers walked up to Kai. "What did she tell you?' she asked. Everyone was dying to know, to say the least.

Kai smiled. "I keep true to my name." She laughed as the others groaned at her answer. In the back, the hosts were talking together.

'What do you think, Tono?' the twins asked.

"He has a long way to go, but it seems like everyone likes him." Kyoya said. Mori and Hani nodded at what he said. They watched as Kai laughed and talked with the girls, but something about her was different. Even though she was laughing, his (her) eyes seemed to be holding something back, something secret, and something private.

"I think we found our seventh host member," Tamaki said. He watched and nodded, then called out, "Kai, will you come here, please?"

"Excuse me, ladies, but I must go." Kai walked over to the rest of the hosts. "Yes?"

Tamaki pointed his finger at Kai, "Kai, if you can get 1,000 customers, we will call off your debt."

-Insert silence-

Kai scratched the back of her head. She closed her eyes, wondering if she should take this offer. It was a way to pay off the debt, her mind said to her. True, but it would also mean that she would have to deal with them everyday. _To take or not to take__t__hat is the question._ It would be the best way to get rid of the debt, and she wouldn't have to use the family money. _I guess the decision is clear._

The host club watched in anticipation as Kai was deciding to join. None of them would admit, but they liked him (her). Kai brought something with him when he walked through the door.

"I'll join."

Mori was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kai speak. He wanted to chuckle, for the way Kai was standing was interesting. One foot was facing them, and the other foot was turned outward a little. His body was tense but only Mori and Hani could see that. Kai was in the middle position that fighters use when they haven't made their minds up to attack or defended. If there was one thing Mori was sure of, it was that this guy had some training in fighting.

"Yay! Kai-kun is joining us!" Hani said happily, then, he promptly latched on to Kai's arm. "Let's eat cake, Kai-kun."

"Yo, Tono, what type would Kai be?" the twins asked. They soon had one arm around Kai's waist and one around her neck. Kai let them do it. Better now than later, she figured.

Tamaki, during the while, had been thinking about one thing. It wasn't just that simple to give him a type. Kai wasn't like anyone Tamaki ever met. He was cold, yet friendly to the customers. He used his fighting techniques to protect those who couldn't defend themselves. Once told a secret, he would never tell it again. _That's it!_He thought to himself. That would be the perfect type. He turned and pointed at Kai.

"Kai, you will be the secretive type!"

Kai could only blink at that statement. _If they only knew what that type meant_. A small smile soon appeared on her face. Being the secretive type would suit her, since, after all, she did know how to take keep a secret. "Works for me."

Kyoya nodded. "You will start in an hour." He pushed his glasses up. Things were going to get interesting around here, if there was one thing he was sure of. But then again, there wasn't much that Kyoya wasn't sure of.

* * *

And that is the third chapter. I liked the beginning of it but the end was ish. I find it funny that Aya is shy and timid yet her friends are strong will. I didn't give a name to the secret girl because she wasn't really important. I love Aya, I wish I could glomp her. This is a kinda filler chapter. Next chapter, Mori and Kai will be teaming up, can't wait to write that. lol 

That was nine pages people, so be happy. **goes off to eat ice-cream and peach cobbler**

Thanks to by beta Perdendosi.


	4. A simple no can kill

Anything but Ordinary 

Summary: Kai is an ordinary high school that is trying to get through life. All her life, Kai has done her best to hide her past from the people around her. One day she stumbles into the Ouran host club. The stubborn and determine members of the host club will try to melt her cold heart and try to get into her world of silence and darkness.

This is a story that I'm writing for a friend. The pairing is Mori X OC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Kai, and Aya and her friends.

* * *

"Tell me, Kai-san, what are your hobbies?"

"I heard that you walk to school, is that true?"

"Your skin is so soft and silky. What's your secret?"

Kai was starting to have second thoughts about this hosting business. No sooner did she sit down to start, several questions had been asked. Out of nervous habit, she scratched the back of her head. She had no idea what she should say and act.

"Yes, I do walk to school. I enjoy the few minutes of fresh air." Kai said, smiling. It was fake smile, but they couldn't tell. She leaned back against her chair, her fingers lacing together behind her head. "I don't have many hobbies. Reading, writing, drawing, cooking, and I sometimes model for a friend."

Obviously, she was going to regret saying anything about modeling.

One of her customers squealed, saying: "Wow, I bet you get to try on so much different clothing lines!"

Kai shrugged, "My friend works at the company and I'm her sacrifice." Kai chuckled at a memory of one of the days that she modeled. It was the time when she wanted Kai to be the model for the winter clothing line. Due to Kai's appearance, she could do some modeling for both the male and female line. "A lot of the time, I receive the clothes that I model."

Over across the room, the twins over-heard this statement. Using that unknown twin- telekinesis that they have, they crossed the room together. Kaoru put his arm on her head and Hikaru wrapped his arm around her neck. "Kai, if you like to model, you can model for us," they sang.

"No."

Kaoru took a step back and gave Hikaru the **look**. Hikaru nodded at him. Those twins **never** took 'no' for an answer. Kaoru started to fake-cry, and the key word of the sentence is 'fake'. "Ahhh, Hikaru, Kai won't model for us. Are we not good enough?"

Hikaru pat his back, comforting him. "It's okay, Kaoru; we'll somehow meet his expectation." Their customers nodded and gave Kai a look that basically said "Model for them."

Kai sighed. She didn't like modeling, but if she said 'no' to her… She shuddered at the thought. Kai remembered a time in which one of the other models said 'no', and that model needed mental therapy for a year. Not to mention, that said model never did rejoin the modeling world. Saying 'no' to her was a death sentence waiting to happen. Not wanting to deal with the act from the twins, she turned her head to them.

"It's not like that. I don't like modeling, but I'd rather live than die saying 'no'." Kai said simply, as if it was nothing of relevance.

Another one of Kai's customers looked up to her and asked, "If you don't like doing it, why don't you say no?" Several of the other girls nodded. If you don't like doing something, why do it?

Kai scratched the back of her head. "I like living. Saying no would be the death of me." Kai smirked as she heard the gasp from the girls. She added just for good measure, "But I don't think she would kill me, since I'm one of her favorites. I've known her since I was little." Kai smiled at the thought of the stubborn, hard-headed girl that was her childhood friend. Even when they were little, she loved dressing Kai up.

Seeing that their act was busted for now, the twins went back to their own customers. Kai settled back down to entertaining her own customers. Some of the girls just wanted someone to listen to what they had to say, while others needed advice on their lives. When one of the girls wanted to tell her a secret that she didn't want the others to hear about, Kai would stand up and take them to a corner and hear her out. After listening to the secret, Kai would give some advice and rejoin the group.

Mori and Hunny was having fun watching Kai host the girls not too far from the commotion. Well, it might of have just been Hunny due to the fact that Mori doesn't seem to show any emotion. Hunny was jumping up and down continuously, eating his cake. Hunny loved cake, but there was something he wanted to see. He jumped off the chair and tugged at Mori's shirt.

"Takashi, Takashi, you and Kai-kun should have a match!" Hunny said in that cute, sweet, childish voice of his.

What did Mori say to that? Here's the answer: no idea. If someone has one, do tell. He simply nodded. Thinking that the discussion was over, Mori stared at the window.

"Kai-kun, Kai-kun."

Kai looked up from the girls. She had to use all her control to not flinch and grab Hunny and throw him across the room. Instead of doing that, she turned her head to face the senior. "What is it Hunny-sempai?" she asked.

Hunny smiled at Kai. "Kai-kun, will you have a match with Takashi?"

Kai wasn't expecting that. "Right now?"

Hunny nodded. For some reason, he looked so happy it almost scared Kai. She glanced over at Mori. He was staring out the window, deep in thought. Kai sigh to herself. _I'm doing that a lot. Sighing__, I mean.__ I don't think I sigh__ed__ this much in all of my life. Stupid__, stupid__ host club. _

"Hunny-sempai, I don't think this is the best time to have a match. I don't want to break something and it wouldn't be fair to the girls if Mori and I fought and left them alone," Kai explained. She was hoping that would put him off. But sadly, that statement had no effect on anybody.

"That's okay, Kai-san. We would love to see a match between you and Mori-san." One of the girls spoke up, and many of the other girls nodded. Kai wanted to punch something hard. The gods didn't like her today, not that they ever did.

Seeing that she couldn't get out of it, Kai stood up and walked toward Mori. She was about to tap him on the shoulder when he turned to face her. "Hunny-sempai wants us to have a match and I can't get out of it. Do you mind?"

Mori stared up at the guy looking down at him. Kai looked like he'd rather be doing something else, but wasn't too annoyed that he was being forced to have a match. His brown hair covered his amber eyes.

"Hn." Mori stood up and walked to the middle of the room, Kai following him. He positioned himself in his fighting stance. He didn't show any emotion to the crowd.

Kai sighed as she followed Mori to the middle of the room. Seeing Mori position himself in a fighting stance, Kai put her hands in her pockets. She really didn't want to fight. For a second she thought some emotion flicker in Mori's eyes but dismissed it.

"Begin."

Mori came at Kai fast. He brought his leg up and kicked where Kai was. He hit air. Kai jumped up and back-flipped, avoiding the kick. Kai landed with out a sound. Her hands were still in her pocket. Mori came at her again, but missed once more.

Mori was getting annoyed. None of his attacks were connecting, and Kai still had her hands in her pockets. Mori knew that he didn't want to fight, but this was insane._ He's acting as we__'__re playing tag_ Mori thought to himself as he tried once again to make a hit, but failed in the end.

Kai jumped back once again. _This has to stop. _With her back to the customers, she asked "Have you seen enough?"

Nobody could speak. They were all in shock that Mori hadn't beaten this guy and Kai still had his hands in his pockets. Aya was the first to come to her senses. "Yes, you can stop now, Kai-san."

Kai closed her eyes. Normally, this would be considered a very dumb move and she should be shot for closing her eyes when her enemy was near. She whispered one word quietly so that only she could hear: "Analogue." Her eyes opened and dodged the on-coming attack from Mori. Her amber eyes were no longer warm, but cold and hard. They seemed to hold no life as she stared at her enemy. Her mind became blank; her mind was closed to all thoughts. The sound coming from the room didn't reach her ears. The monster had awakened.

Using one hand, Kai grabbed the fist that was coming at her. She bent it and used some of her strength. Mori was not prepared for Kai to suddenly start attacking, and his eyes widened as he found himself staring at the ceiling, on his back. He tried taking a breath but the wind had been knocked out of him. Mori had felt many emotions in the past but he was feeling a new one. Fear.

He could tell that the normal Kai was gone and something had replaced her when they started to fight. No, it had been when she asked Aya if she wanted to stop the match. He tried to stand but couldn't. His legs weren't obeying him, and Mori was a sitting duck.

Kai turned around as she faced the tall black hair boy. Her eyes flickered as she watched him tried to stand but failed. She would give him some credit that he wasn't begging for his life but than again, things were just starting to warm up. Taking a few steps, she soon covered the distance between them. His black eyes stared into her cold amber eyes. An image flicker in her head. Kai shook her head trying to get the image out of her head but she couldn't. She narrowed her eyes at the boy. How could this boy somehow get to her memory's surface and slip through her block? Only one person could do that, and as far as Kai knew, he was dead. He was gone forever.

"How?" She whispered to herself, silently cursing. How could this boy do it? Nobody could get past her mental defense, yet this boy did. How? Nothing made sense at all.

Mori watched as Kai's eyes changed from having no emotion to something that surprised, or, better put, shocked him. There was fear in his eyes. Mori stood and watched as some internal struggle seemed to be happening to Kai. It couldn't be good.

Kai grabbed her head as the pain came. It felt as if someone was poking her brain with a hot iron prod. Kai closed her eyes, trying to make the pain stop. The emptiness in her head was replaced with endless, continuous pain. Kai didn't know when her knees hit the floor, but the only thing that was consuming her mind was the pain. _Somebody make it stop, please._

Something was wrong. That, Mori could tell right away. Mori bent down next to her, and then whispered: "Kai." Kai weakly raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were unfocused. Mori slowly put his hand on Kai's forehead, checking if she had a fever. He almost pulled his hand back when he felt the hot and clammy skin. Looking up at Kyoya, he nodded.

Kyoya understood what the nod meant. He turned to the girls. "Ladies, I apologize, but the host club will be closing now." Many of the girls, or rather, the smart ones that weren't air-heads nodded at the members and left while the others whined but left anyway. Kyoya walked up to Mori and asked: "Will he be all right?"

"I'm never alright," Kai mumbled. The pain was slowly going away. She knew why she was having it. The monster had awakened and somehow Mori was able to get past its' or her defenses somehow. Groaning, Kai leaned back. "I'm sorry."

Mori stared at the boy in front of him. First, he was sick, and now he was sort of fine. Could somebody please explain what just happened to Mori? Mori could tell that Kai was saying that to him but he didn't know what for. "Why?"

Kai clenched and unclenched her fist, making sure that she was in controlled. "I tried to kill you," she said simply. "Or rather, wanted too," she added. It had been a while since she blanked out and let the monster out. The hangover from it was simply annoying, she found.

The host members blinked silently at the boy. They could tell that his fighting style changed in the match, but to say that he was trying to kill Mori was very hard to believe. It was one of those moments where you wanted to say something but couldn't seem to find the right words to express what you wanted to say.

Hunny walked up to Kai and Mori. The childish expression was gone and was soon replaced with a serious one. Hunny could tell that what they witnessed was something that Kai did his best to hide from the world. It would clear up why he didn't want to get close to people: he was afraid that he might hurt them. At least, that was what Hunny thought the reason was.

"Kai-kun, do you have an extra shirt with you?" Hunny asked.

Kai blinked. She looked down at her shirt. _Oh…_ Her shirt was wet from sweat and was clinging to her skin. _Just my luck. The gods__ must really__ hate me today. _Looking up from her shirt, Kai answered "Umm, I think so. It might be in my bag."

"You might want to change so you don't get a cold." Hunny said in his cute voice.

_Is he bipolar? He's ser__i__ous one moment__then__ cute__ the next_Kai pushed herself up and said, "Thanks for your concern. I don't get sick easily." She took a step and almost fell, but caught herself. "Would it be okay if I changed in the back room?" she asked.

"Sure," one of the twins answered. Kai thought that it was Kaoru, but oh well. Nodding at them, Kai grabbed her bag and walked in the back room.

"I like him." Hunny said as soon as Kai was out of hearing distance. Mori nodded with his cousin. Something about Kai made it like you could not like him even if he tried to sabotage you.

"You know, he kind of reminds me of us, Kaoru," Hikaru said out of the blue. He knew that Kaoru and he just started to let people get to understand them and start depending on others instead of just depending on each other. From what he saw from Kai's actions, Kai was used to taking care of himself.

"Do you pity him?" Kyoya asked. He was writing down what took place during the match.

"No," Mori answered. He knew that the question wasn't directed at him, but he felt like he should answer. "I think that's what kept him alive, not depending on people. Depending on people means that you get attached to them and if something happens to them, you feel sad, angry, worried, then you start getting paranoid. When you lose the people you care for, you blame yourself and hurt yourself so you won't get close to anyone. Over time, you stop caring for people, not wanting got go through the same pain of loss."

Everyone was stunned. That must have been the most Mori had ever, ever said in one day. Hunny smiled at his cousin words. Pitying Kai was wrong and Takashi was trying to tell everybody in the room that. Hunny grabbed Mori's arm, "Why don't we give a bag so he could put his clothes in, Takashi! What do you think of that, Takashi?"

Mori nodded and grabbed a bag that was sitting on one of the selves. Not saying anything, he started to walk over to the backroom. He knocked on the door, saying as he opened the door: "Here's a bag." As he slowly went in the room, his eyes focused on Kai.

_Shit. _Kai thought as she hurried to put her shirt on, to late. Standing in the doorway was Mori. _Double shit._ Kai's shirt was halfway over her head. Her sport bra could be seen a little. "Uhh…"

_Slam!!_

Mori slammed the door shut. His body leaned against the door, and his eyes were staring at the other host club members. A light blush that appeared on his face became darker as every second passed.

"Mori, what happened?"

Mori didn't hear them at all. His thoughts were only on this simple phrase: _Kai is a __**girl**__…_

* * *

Not as long as the last chapter but oh well. Hahaha, Mori found out that Kai is a girl. Hate to be him that moment. If you guys think that the fight scene and after it was out there, it was. I can't write a fight scene. I know normal people don't sick like Kai did but who ever said that Kai was normal? Just to throw something out there, Kai was train as a kid to kill when she is fighting and if not kill, to the point where her enemy can't even stand. Anyone want to guess what her family was?

There was some fluff between her and Mori if you look hard with your eyes. Sorry if Mori was a little OOC. Hard to write a character that doesn't speak. One last note, thanks to the people who review, you get a cookie. **Hands cookie.**

Special thanks to my beta Perdendosi. I'm sorry if it needed so much work.


	5. Darkest Rose

Darkest Rose

This is not part of Anything But Ordinary; it's something I wrote for Valentine's Day. So Kai has her first Valentine's Day with the host club

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and all OC characters

Just a reminder, this is not a chapter for the story just a one-shot thing

* * *

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue,_

_My love for you will always be true._

It was that time again. It was that time when lovers and couples shared one day of each year to express how much they cared for each other. To many people, this day was called Valentine's Day. For Kai… well, she had another name for it- Single Awareness Day.

Kai groaned as she hit the button of her alarm clock. It was that day again. Her unfocused eyes stared at the flashing red lights of her clock. Kai felt like it was taunting her, as if it was waving its' hand in front of her, mocking her about that particular day. Groaning once more, Kai rolled from her warm and comfy bed and put her feet on the cold floor.

_I hate this day. It needs to go __and kill itself or something,_ Kai thought as she attempted to squint at the calendar. It was that day again- Single Awareness Day, or better known as Valentine's Day. It was one of those few holidays that Kai wanted to travel back in time and kill the person who thought the damned holiday up. It was the day that many couples showed how much they cared for each other. It was also the day that all non-couple people were more than aware that they didn't have a partner to share the day with.

As long as Kai could remember, she never, **ever** took part of this holiday. Well, when she was very young she did, but she stopped soon after. It was a waste of her time and money. There was another reason… but that was a private reason that she didn't tell anyone.

_I think I'll skip__ today__…_ Kai could just **feel** that school would be a waste of time this particular day. All those giggling air-headed girls would be handing her chocolate and maybe some of them might confess that they are in love with her. Kai shuddered at that thought. She was well aware that she didn't care if people thought she was a girl or a guy but girls could be **very** scary, not to mention vengeful when turned down. The next thing you know, the evil ones start rumors saying that you're gay or something. Really, it gave her such a headache every time she thought about it.

And, not to mention, Kai didn't feel like dealing with the idiot today. The idiot would be Tamaki, obviously. After they found out Kai was really a girl instead of a guy, he had claimed her as his daughter. Being called someone's daughter hit a sore spot for her (not to mention how much annoying it was) but if she said he could never be her father, questions would be asked. Questions were the last thing that she wanted, truth be told. So for now, she let him think that she was fine with this false family thing. Kai didn't do well with families; never have, never will.

Making up her mind that she would skip school day, Kai plopped back on her bed. Her eyes closed, she remembered one particular Valentine's Day, one that took place ten years ago.

* * *

_A little Kai was sitting on the floor drawing something __o__n a sketchbook. Her hair was cut short__, and it __fell around her chin. Her amber eyes were staring intensely at the paper that she had been drawing. Picking up the pencil that was to the left of her, she started finish her artwork. She was so into her work, she didn't notice that someone had walked up behind her._

"_What do you have there?"_

_Kai bit back a yelp and turned to face the person who spoke in her ear. Her once cautious expression turned into a smile. "Onii-san__ Don't do that. You scared me!"_

_Her brother smiled down at his sister. She could be so cute when he surprised her. It wasn't often that he had the chance__but__ he took every chance he could. "Awww, I'm sorry Ka__i.__B__ut you__ just__ looked so cute at __t__hat moment. It was hard to resist." He chuckled when she crossed her arms and pouted._

"_Mean__y,__" __s__he mumbled under her breath. Kai rolled her eyes when her brother patted the top of her head. _

_He sat down next to her, eyes closed. Kai turned around and put her hand on his knees. Opening one eye, he looked at his sister. He wanted to hug her at that moment__s__he looked__ so__ cute with her head tilted to the side and her hands on __h__is knees. Not for the first time, he wished that his baby sister wasn't born in this family. He knew that her training had already started and he hated the people that were taking her innocen__ce__ away with a passion greater than any fire._

"_Onii-san, what are you thinking about?" Kai asked. He had a funny look in his eyes__ that __Kai had never seen before._

_He was brought out of his thoughts by his sister__'s__ question. He looked at her__ "Nothing__" __h__e a__nswered__ quickly. Snapping his fingers, he put one of his hands in a bag. "That reminds me, do you know what today __is, __Kai?"_

_Kai shrugged__, saying: __"Umm…February 14__th__." Mom had told her that today was special__ but she didn't know why._

_Her brother nodde__d.__ "That's right__A__nd do you know what holiday we celebrate today?" He chuckled at the confuse__d__ expression that Kai was giving him. "Close your eye__s,__" __h__e __said to__ her. Seeing that she did so, he brought his hand out the bag. He placed it in her hands. "Open your eyes."_

_Kai opened her eyes and gasped. In her hands was a beautiful rose. Carefully, she brought it up to her face, afraid that if she blinked, it would disappear. "What is it?" she asked._

"_It's a __D__arkest __R__ose."_

* * *

Kai came out of the memory when her phone rang. Groaning, she picked up her cell and glanced at the caller ID to find out that the caller was the twins. They must have been wondering where she was. _Too bad,__ idiot,__ I'm not answering._ Sliding out of bed, Kai caught a glance at the clock.Homeroom was over and it was halfway through second period.

Slipping on her shoes, Kai turned the light off and locked the door as she walked out. The morning air felt good. The cold air made any sleepiness in her system disappear. Stretching, Kai started to walk. _I think I'll go there before I make my way to school._

About a twenty minute walk, Kai saw the sign that she was looking for.

_Les Fleurs_

The bell chimed as she walked through the door. The smell of roses nearly knocked Kai out, and all around her were the display of roses. Walking up to one of them, she took a deep breath. The smell of the rose was nice, but strong. It was a bit too strong for her taste.

"Bienvenue! Puis-je vous aider ?"

Kai turned to face the person who spoke. "Si, Yo necesido una oscuro rose. No, yo necesido doce oscuro roses. "

The man laughed at her response. It wasn't until he realize what Kai said that he stopped laughing. He rubbed his chin. "Two dark roses, ay, Kai? That's a first. You always needed one, if I remember correctly."

Kai shrugged, "Well Mr. Tsanaga, I find myself needing two. Do you have any?" she asked. For as long as Kai could remember, this was the only place that the Darkest Rose could be found. It was different than any of the rivaling roses.

Mr. Tsanaga waved it off. Kai was one of his special customers. People all over the world wanted his roses, but Kai was the only person who he sold the Darkest Rose too. He felt that nobody else deserved it. He knew where it went once it left his shop. This was the first time that Kai had ever asked for two, and he knew something had happened. But truth be told, he wasn't type to pry. He would have to watch from the sidelines.

"I'll get them. You look after the shop and I will be right back." Saying that, he walked in to his workshop.

Kai shook her head. _Only he could make the customer become the employee. _She didn't mind though. Picking up some fallen roses, Kai started to arrange in them in a vase. Getting lost in what she was doing, she didn't even notice when Mr. Tsanaga walked up behind her with the roses. He smiled at what he saw. Only Kai could make something ugly and broken look beautiful.

"Your roses, Madame."

Kai came out of her thoughts at the sound of Mr. Tsanaga voice. She turned around to face him. "Thanks," she said as she took the bag. "How much do I owe you?"

Mr. Tsanaga shook his head. "Nothing. You just paid for them when you looked after the shop and made that flower arrangement." Kai opened her mouth to say something but Mr. Tsanaga held out his hands. "I won't take payment. You know how I work, Kai,"

Walking to the door, Kai turned her head "That, I know." Saying that, she walked through the half-opened door, and the bell rang, indicating that she left.

Mr.Tsanaga chuckled as he watched her leave. _That girl…I wonder who caught her eye. _

* * *

The walk to school didn't take long. Kai had timed it in which she would be coming in at lunch time. The workers at the front office didn't seem to mind that she was late and simply nodded at her. Kai was glad for this. She didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment.

Kai went to her locker, her eyes twitching as she saw something that was half in the small opening near the top. Grabbing what she thought to be a letter, she opened her locker. _I hate this day. It needs to die, like__ maybe__ now__, perhaps?_

Inside were several envelopes. There were also several boxes of chocolates. Carefully placing her bag inside the locker, Kai closed it and went to class. _It's_ _t__ime to deal with the devils__, now._

Kai walked into the classroom. The room was empty and there was no sign of her fellow classmates. _Must be at lunch_, she thought to herself. Kai was glad for the silence; it gave her some time to think. Even though she had obtained the rose, Kai wasn't sure if she wanted to give to him. It would mean that she had some feelings for him, but Kai wasn't sure if she really did. Even if she did, did he? _I hate this holiday. _Kai rested her head on her desk. She was confused.

All her life, she had made sure that she didn't have any feelings for anyone. Kai had frozen her heart, and had deliberately locked any emotion away deep in her heart. Yet, he had somehow started to thaw her cold heart. He made a key and opened the locked door of feelings.

_I don't love him. I don't think I can love._ Kai kept telling herself this but she knew that it wasn't true. Loved died when she was little yet he somehow revived it. The darkest rose had deep meaning but Kai didn't think he would know the true meaning of it. The only person she ever had given the darkest rose to was gone. Kai bought it as a reminder of him. Every year she would get one and place it next to his picture. Now she bought another one but not for her brother but for another guy. Was she betraying her brother?

Kai was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the classroom was starting to fill up. The twins were mad. Their toy hadn't been at school and wasn't answering their texts or calls. Something was up and they felt left out. Tono had thrown a fit when his precious daughter didn't show up at the morning meeting. Kaoru and Hikaru teased him that Kai was avoiding him but when she didn't show up at class, they started to worry.

"Where do you think she is Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as they turned a corner that led to their classroom.

"Who knows, she might be sick or something." Kaoru answered back. His hands were in his pockets. His eyes widen as he saw who was in the classroom. "Hikaru! Look."

Hikaru looked at what his brother was pointing at it. He smirked, their toy finally decided to make her appearance. Nodding to Kaoru, the twins entered the room and went right to Kai's desk.

"Look, Kaoru, our toy decided to come to day."

"I know, aren't we lucky?"

Kai was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone or someone's put their arm on her head. Kai looked up, "Oh, hey."

Hikaru crossed his arms, "All you can say is 'Oh, hey'? Where have you been?" he demanded. Kaoru nodded with him.

Kai sighed as she half turned to face them. "I didn't feel well, so I came at lunch time." It wasn't a complete lie. She didn't feel like coming to school yet she did. Kai wanted smirk when the twins nodded at her answer but she didn't. They sat down next to her, and class soon started.

_-Host Club-_

"Tamaki, do you like the chocolates that I made?"

"I love anything that you make."

"What is your favorite?"

"My favorite is the chocolate that you made and gave to me."

The squealing of girls filled Kai's ears. The idiot was putting on one of his acts and the girls loved it. Kai rubbed her temples. Not long after she entered the room, the idiot asked if she made anything for her father. He also said that with his idiotic smile.

"I have never given my father anything," she had answered him. After she said that, Tamaki went to corner of his unrivaled emo-ness. The twins laughed at her blunt statement. It was true. Kai didn't remember giving her 'real' father anything. He wasn't the kind of man that liked receiving gifts.

"Kai-san, do you like chocolate?" One of her costumers asked her, ears perked up for an answer.

Kai shrugged at the question. Hmm…what should she say? "I enjoy eating them, but eating too much of it makes me sick," she said as she smiled at her costumers. It **was** fun watching them act like an idiot because of this holiday.

"Excuse me, Kai-san, I need your advice."

Kai turned her head toward the person who spoke. "Sure, on what?"

The girl tapped her fingers together. "I was wondering if I should confess to a guy that I like." She blushed as she said this.

…..

"Can't help you there," Kai said simply to the girl.

The girl eyes widened. "Why? I thought you gave out advice?'

Mori was watching Hunny eat his cake when he overheard this. He turned his head, waiting to hear what Kai said.

Kai sighed as she stood up. She was getting that feeling that standing would be better for something like this. "I do give advice when told a secret or something-" she put her hands up "But- I don't give advice with love issues. I wouldn't be responsible if something goes wrong. I did once, and a girl slapped me the next day because she did what I advised her to do but the guy turned her down." Her cheek throbbed all that day too. That girl forgot that Kai had said that it might not work but that girl didn't care. Even now, she stills blames Kai. "So, I can't help you there."

The girl nodded. Across the room, Mori smiled. Kai could be amusing sometimes. The fact that she had a bad run-in with a helping some with their love life was funny. He went back to watching Hunny eat his cake.

"Hey Mori."

Mori turned his head to the right to see Kai standing next to him. "Hn?" Kai looked fluster that she was standing next to him. For some reason, she wouldn't meet his eye. "Yes?"

Kai sighed, "Some girl stopped me in the hallway and asked me give this to you." She handed him a package. Giving it to him, Kai walked back to her customers.

Mori looked down at what Kai gave him. It was wrapped in tissue paper and was very light. Carefully, he took of the wrapping paper. His eyes widened at what he saw.

It was a glass rose. The stem of the rose was the color of a real rose stem and it looked like it was glowing. The rose itself was breath taking. If he hadn't touched it, Mori would have sworn that it was real. The petals of the glass rose were half bloom. It was as if someone had picked it before it could open all the way. The inside was blood red. It was as if someone had bleed in it. The outside of the rose was night black. The red and back meet at the tip of the petals. Simply breathe taking.

"Wow Mori-kun, somebody must care for you a lot," one of the costumers commented.

Mori glanced up from the glass rose. "What?"

The girl that spoke pointed at the glass rose. "That particular rose is called the Darkest Rose. You can only find it at one place and it is said that to have one is very rare," she explained. "Only a few are sold. They are rumored to worth several billion in any currency; they are that precious."

"Why are they so expensive?" another girl asked.

"To receive one means that person who gave it loves or cares every much for you. The Darkest Rose symbolizes deep passion for love or hate. Mori-kun, to receive one in a lifetime is a miracle. Never give it away."

Mori couldn't say anything; all he could do was just stare at the glass rose. Mori knew that no matter what would happen in his life, he would never give it away. Kai had said that a girl gave it to her to give to him… Who was that girl? Did he know her, or was she an unacquainted person? Thoughts raced in his mind. Mori glanced over at Kai. Her fingers were laced behind her head and she was staring at the ceiling. _Could she ha__ve…? N__o…_

Kai didn't dare look back at Mori as he unwrapped the rose. It seemed that he believed her lie about the 'girl' giving the rose to her in the hallway. Thank the gods. A small smile appeared on her face. Maybe this holiday wasn't so bad after all; it gave her a good excuse to give it to him. Kai laced her fingers behind her head.

_Are you proud Onii-san? I'm starting to let people in my world._

_I give you a rose_

_To show my love_

_A glass rose__-_

_The Darkest rose.

* * *

_

Once again, this is not part of the main story line. It is something I wrote for today. Oh ya, the host club knows Kai is a girl in this thing so please don't get confuse when I post the next chapter.

Now everyone knows that Kai had/has an older brother. So there a little fluff in there, not use to writing it so sorry if it seems bad.

Happy Single Awareness Day or Valentine's Day.

"Bienvenue! Puis-je vous aider ?" – Welcome. May I help you?

"Si, Yo necesido una oscuro rose. No, yo necesido doce oscuro roses. "- Yes. I need one dark rose. No, I need two dark roses.

I'm sorry if I used incorrect grammar with the French and Spanish. I simply looked them up, I don't speak them.

Thanks to my beta Perdendosi


	6. Finding out

Anything but Ordinary 

Summary: Kai is an ordinary high school that is trying to get through life. All her life, Kai has done her best to hide her past from the people around her. One day she stumbles into the Ouran host club. The stubborn and determined members of the host club will try to melt her cold heart and try to get into her world of silence and darkness.

This is a story that I'm writing for a friend. The pairing is Mori X OC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and all OC characters

* * *

Chapter 5:

Kyoya pushed his glasses up when he saw Mori slam the door behind him. He guessed that Mori walked in and saw Kai changing, finding out her true gender. He smirked at the scene before him. The other members were asking- or rather, demanding Mori to tell them what was wrong.

"Mori, is there something wrong? Are you sick?"

Mori couldn't answer their questions. The image of Kai with her shirt half-way up wouldn't get out of his mind. The more he thought about it, the darker his blush became. Weakly, he raised his head and stared at Kyoya. _He must have known__ beforehand_

Kyoya nodded at him. He knew that Kai was a girl but he saw no reason to tell. Besides, it would have been amusing to see how things turned out. Kyoya sighed. It would seem that the game was up and over with.

"I'll show you why Mori is upset," he said calmly. _I think the right word is embarrasse__d in this situation,__ but that would give it away. _He walked past Mori and opened the door.

Kai wanted to die more than ever. When Mori walked in, she was about to say something but never got the chance when he slammed the door shut. The second that the door closed, Kai finished pulling her shirt over her head, a light blush staining her cheeks.

_H__e knows now__... G__reat._Kai looked up as she saw the door opened. Kyoya walked through the door. Kai narrowed her eyes at him- something was up. Kyoya had that all knowing aura. It wasn't to her, though, but to the other members. The other members followed after him, Mori not being one of those that followed.

Kyoya smiled as he walked up to Kai. It wasn't that trusting smile, but the smile that said that something was going to happen. Kai had that feeling that she wasn't going to like it, whatever the situation may be.

"Kai, don't freak out." Kyoya said calmly.

_Hu__h?_

Still smiling at Kai, Kyoya walked behind her and pinched the back of her shirt. He pulled back a little on it.

….awkward silence…

…..more awkward silence…

….I think they died…Nope, still alive…

They were speechless. The twins and Tamaki couldn't find the strength the say anything. They couldn't believe what they saw. When Kyoya pulled back on Kai's shirt, the bagginess of the shirt was gone and the outline of Kai's chest could be seen.

"Kyoya, let go." Kai grumbled. If she wasn't annoyed before, she was now. _He had no right,_she fumed. _I was planning on telling them__ but not like this! _Kai was glad for the silence, for it gave her a second to prepare for their reactions.

Kyoya took a step back ad he let go of Kai's shirt. He smirked at the twins and Tamaki reaction. It was funny. He pushed his glasses up. "Now you know why Mori was upset- or, I think the better word is 'embarrassed'." Kai shrugged, for the nutcases were taking their sweet their time coming out of their shock.

"Whatever. I was going to tell someday." Kai said as she headed toward the door. Her hands were in her pocket as she passed Mori. He was still leaning against the wall and had this odd expression showing on his face. Kneeling down, Kai tapped him on the shoulder.

Mori glanced at up at Kai, his eyes wide. It was as if Kai had caught him stealing the cookies out of the cookie jar.

**(A.N: I'm sorry; I had to put that in. I'm laughing just imaging it. Lol) **

"Mori, it's okay. It's not like you knew that I was a girl- and I wasn't done changing." Kai smiled at him. It was one of her rare smiles that weren't false. Mori found himself nodding at what he- err - she said, also finding himself getting trapped in Kai's gaze. Her eyes were warm, not cold like those other times, and Mori could have sworn that they held some hidden laughter.

Standing up, Kai turned to face Hunny. "When did you figure out that I was a girl and not a guy?" she asked. Besides Kyoya, Hunny was the only other one that wasn't shocked when her gender was revealed. It was starting to bother her.

Hunny smiled at Kai. After Tamaki and the twins went in the room, Hunny sat down to eat cake, then said: "A little before the fight."

_That long?_ "What gave it away?"

Hunny hold two fingers up. "Two things gave it away. One- the way you held yourself. Two- When you were fighting Mori, the stance you were in is more fitted for a female than a male." Hunny explained.

Kai understood the second reason but the first reason didn't really make sense. "Care to explain the holding myself?"

"Sure." Hunny put down his fork. "The way you walked across the room sort of gave it away. I heard one of the ladies at the front office talking about the scholarship student and one of them mention that when she talked to you, you looked like a guy. But your forms had female on your papers."

Kai nodded at what Hunny said. She knew what he was talking about; it was on the first day when she went to the office to get her schedule. The front office woman has said Kai was a very handsome guy. Naturally, Kai correct her. The woman facial expression when she found out that Kai was a girl and not a guy was hilarious, to say the least. "I remember when that happened; she kept saying sorry to me." Kai glanced over at Mori. It seemed he was **still **in shock. "Would you like me to explain why I didn't tell you my gender?"

Everyone nodded at her. Sighing, Kai went on.

"I don't really care if people see me as a girl or a guy. During the summer, I tend to cut my hair so it won't get in the way when I am training or working. It grows back during the fall and winter. School started two weeks after I had my last haircut for the summer. Being lazy, I didn't bother correcting people about my gender. When I broke that vase and the uncalled debt for the couch, I realized that it would be easer to pay off that debt if you thought I was a guy."

The room was quiet when Kai finished explaining. The twins nodded at each other, and Tamaki just stood there with his mouth open, gaping like a fish while listening to Kai's humble opinion.

_3..._

_ ...2_

_ 1..._

"No!" Tamaki screamed. He ran to Kai and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "No, no, no! Father won't allow it! You are a girl! A lady must act like one!" Still shaking her, Tamaki frantically pleaded to Kyoya: "Mother, please tell our daughter that she has to behave like a girl!"

Kai rolled her eyes. "Let go, or you lose function of those arms," Kai said casually, as if saying 'how is school?' to a friend. She was starting to get dizzy. Taking a step away from Tamaki, Kai rubbed the back of her neck. Wait; did he just call her his daughter? Forget that, he called Kyoya mother. "Who are you calling your **daughter**?" she asked, hoping to distract him.

It worked. Tamaki stopped going on about Kai dressing and acting like a guy, then shrugged. "We are a family. I'm the father, Kyoya is the mother, and the twins are your brothers. Mori and Hunny are like the older brothers that are in college." Tamaki explained.

"No."

Tamaki shook his finger at her. "You can't say 'no'! You're a host member! That fact alone makes you part of the family."

"Then I quit."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "I'm sorry, Kai. That is not possible."

"Too bad," Kai said as she folded her arms across her chest. If Kyoya thought he could bully her into this, he was wrong.

"You're debt will rise," Kyoya warned.

"Send me the bill when you have all the numbers right." Kai shot back at him._ I won't be part of a family. Families and I don't work well together. I learned that the hard way._

Mori watched as Kai and Kyoya argued back and forth about her debt. Something in his gut told him that there was a reason why Kai didn't want to be part of the host 'family'. Mori had witnessed Kai put up with the girls and being forced to work her debt off. He would guess that she would keep tolerating all of these issues, but being included in a 'family' crossed the unknown line. _I wonder what happen that made her hate being included in a family._

"I'll be part of this dumb family **if **you cut my debt by seventy percent." Kai smirked as she saw Kyoya's facial expression.

"Not happening. Twenty."

"Sorry. I'm not that cheap. Fifty."

"Twenty five."

"Thirty."

"Deal."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. He didn't like the fact someone was **trying** to haggle with him, but he had to admit in private that Kai did a good job. It took a lot of courage to argue with him, and the only people that did it were those who wanted to die or were foolish enough to think that they could win. In this case, it was both.

Kai smiled to herself. She had gained some ground. It wasn't much, but it was enough to force Kyoya to haggle the amount of her debt with her. _The only thing that I hope is that this doesn't come back to haunt me__ some other time of my life._

"Well, see you guys later," Kai said as she walked toward the door. It was late, and she had wasted a lot of time explaining her situation.

Mori watched Kai leave the room, and for some strange reason, he felt happiness tingling up his spine. It was definitely a feeling that he wanted to keep. It was probably because of the fact that Kai wasn't leaving the club, and that was probably the most important thing that could happen to him currently.

"Wow, Kyoya-sempai, you must be losing your touch. I don't think anyone has ever haggled with you and lived to tell the tale." Hikaru smirked as he taunted Kyoya.

"Hikaru, if you would like to continue living and not lose that _**item**_of yours, be that as it may, I suggest you to shut up. Will you, or are you that anxious to pay that price as you continue taunting me? I would really prefer to do the latter, as it seems so enjoyable, does it not?"

Hikaru paled and nodded. "I'm shutting up."

"Good boy."

_Damn__ed__ shadow king…_

* * *

A.N: IT. IS. FINSHED!! Or at least this chapter is. I'm sorry to all my readers for taking soooooooooooooo long. This chapter was hard to write due to lack of motivation and the fact that high school is keeping me busy. I hate filler chapters…

On a random note, this last weekend I went to my second anime con. 

Thanks to my wonderful beta. Here is a cookie.


	7. Christmas Party

They are going to kill me

Anything but Ordinary 

Summary: Kai is an ordinary high school that is trying to get through life. All her life, Kai has done her best to hide her past from the people around her. One day she stumbles into the Ouran host club. The stubborn and determined members of the host club will try to melt her cold heart and try to get into her world of silence and darkness.

This is a story that I'm writing for a friend. The pairing is Mori X OC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and all OC characters

Thoughts_-italic _

* * *

_They__'__re going to kill me._

Kai was late- well, about four minutes and fifty-three seconds to be exact but Kai tended to round things up, so she'd answer five minutes if anyone asked. Thankfully, no one usually asked, so it really didn't matter. _Or should I say did?_ Kai thought to herself as she ran down the hallway that led to the host club room. Ever since she had joined the host club, whenever she was early **or **late, people would ask how long she had been waiting or tell her how late she was. They also tended to round the time, but Kai knew the exact time. (It was one of her OCD things.)

School had ended for the day, and Kai was in the one the libraries doing some researching on a government project that she had heard about from one of the chat rooms she entered on a usual basis. So Kai would admit that the chat room wasn't exactly what would be called legal and it was a place that hackers met or rather talked—err—wrote to each other about information they had earned. Some were hackers, others spies, not that their occupations mattered to Kai. It was a place to kill time. Kai was a very smart girl-- some had even told her that she was a genius. Kai got bored very easily, though. To try and ease her boredom, Kai had taught herself to hack into high level security programs.

(**A.N: Think of ****Shikamaru from Naruto. Kai would be right under him in IQ. She isn't as lazy as him)**

After hearing a rumor about some family trying to make a weapon, Kai decided to check it out. Even though Kai wasn't part of her family's trade, she liked to keep an eye on what went on in the underworld. It'd be very bad if one of her family's enemies decided that they wanted to find her and try to do some damage, catching her off guard. It'd be a drastic mistake on her part, thus the reason why she took part in underworld chat rooms.

_I wonder what they would say if they knew?_ Kai chuckled to herself. Her parents would probably shake their heads while her brother laughed. He would find it hysterical that she relieved her boredom by checking out underworld net works. Kai's chest tightened little at the thought of her brother but quickly shook her head _I can forget what they think, I__'__ll be joining them soon if I don't get to the club._

It'd been about two weeks since the host members found out about her gender, not that Kai cared. Nothing really changed. Well…some things did change. Tamaki got the idea that she was his daughter and he loved glomping her. Actually, that lasted only one day because the second time he tried, Kai had flipped him. That simple action stopped the glomping, only to have him go on and on about her acting and dressing like a true lady. Kai replied to this by saying,

"In some countries and families, a _true_ lady is someone who knows how to kill and can take over the family business. Ancient Spartan women were taught to take care of their lands **and** taught in martial arts. "

After saying that to him, Tamaki was quiet for the rest of the day. The next day he pounced on her and rattled on about how women were supposed to act. Wrong thing to say. Kai's wrath was provoked.

"WHO DIED AND MADE THE RULES THAT WOMEN WERE SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE?! TELL ME SO I CAN KILL THEIR DECENDANTS AND BURN THE DAMN RULES. YOU MEN THINK YOU OWE US WOMEN? GUESS WHAT?! YOU DON'T! IF YOU **EVER** THINK, WHISPER, TALK, OR MENTION HOW WOMEN ARE SUPPOSED TO ACT, I WILL KILL YOU, YOUR FAMILY, AND EVERYONE YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND HAD BEFRINDED. I'LL RAIN HELL ON THIS EARTH!!"

**(A.N: I might have had Kai overreact but I was having too much fun writing that.) **

To say the least, nobody could say anything. The only people that were able to get near Kai that day were her customers. A dark aura seemed to surround her, thoroughly regressing any thoughts to approach her. If any of the host members tried to talk to her, they received the death glare.

Lesson learned- do not ever, _ever_ provoke Kai.

"Finally, -pant-…I'm here…" Kai huffed as she stood in front of the doors that led to the host club. Pushing on the doors, Kai walked in.

"Weclome."

A tropical scene greeted her and her fellow members did their welcome thingy.

Wait….Kai eyes widen as she took in at what she was looking at._ I think I need to get me eyes checked…again._ The once normal room was transformed into a tropical landscape. _Yep, defin__i__t__e__ly__time for the yearly appoi__n__tment._

"Oh, look. It's Kai. You're **late.**" The twins smirked at her. "And here we are, all ready for our customers."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Kai mumbled as she put her backpack in the back room. Walking back out, she noticed their attire. "Please tell me that I don't have to wear something like that."

At this moment, Tamaki walked up to her with what she assumed was **her **costume. Smiling that idiotic grin of his, he handed the bundle to her.

"Not happening in this life time or the next." Kai stated as she dropped the bundle to the ground.

"Why, why won't you wear your costume Kai-chan?" Hunny asked in his cute childish voice while the pink flowers of his danced around him.

_One would think that is was obvious. I would look like a girl. _Kai shook her head, trying to think of a way to answer him.

"She would appear like a girl, Mitsukuni." Mori said out of the blue.

Kai nodded at Mori. _At least __**someone**__ has some__common sense. _Looking down at the costume on the ground, Kai tried to think of a way to get around it. "I got it." She mumbled to herself as she snapped her fingers. "Be right back." Kai called out as she ran out of the room.

Kaoru tilted his head to the side, "Where do you think she is going Hikaru?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Who knows...?"

_-__The Host Club is now open__-_

"Tamaki-kun, where is Kai-kun?"

"Is he not feeling well?"

"I thought I saw him at school today. Did something happen?"

Tamaki wanted to hit his head against something badly. He never cared flattering the costumers but this was driving him nuts. Not only were Kai's costumers wondering where she was, but his customers were also driven to ask! It was like they didn't care **he **was here and not **her.** It had been thirty minutes since she left. _What__'__s taking her so long? _Tamaki wondered.

He smiled at the girls. "I'm afraid I don't know. He was here but it seemed something called him away."

One of the girls sighed. "I wish he was here now." She mumbled. Many of her fellow classmates nodded, agreeing with her statement. The room felt weird without him in it.

"I'm horrible. I'm sorry that I made you wait. I caught caught by the weather." A voice called out.

The whole room turned to face the person who spoke. Standing in the doorway was Kai. She was no londer wearing the outfit that she came to school. In her hand was a bag. Her former hoodie was replaced with a green shirt that the front said in black print,

_"Lost in the tropics"_

The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up and the shirt appeared to be damp for some reason. The jeans were replaced with cargo shorts that came a past her knees. A black chain that was connected to the the right side, danging down in a loop. Around her head was a black bandanna. Even with the bandaana being tied around her head, some of her front bangs sticking out, the tips were wet. Dangling around her neck was a simple necklace. In the middle of the neclace was a simple, clear stone that was the color of the sea. The shape of the stone was of a tear.

Sitting her bag at the door, Kai walked to the girls smiling. Her hands in her pocket, Kai seemed to be very relaxed even though Kyoya was givng her death glare. Taking one of her hands out of her pockets, Kai lifted one of the girls chin with her humb and stared in to the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry. You all had to wait on me." Kai smirked inside as the girl blushed and mumbled that it was okay. Kai wasn't bent in anyway or form to liking girls but she wanted to tease Tamaki so she wanted to see how good she was at flirting. _Haha, I wish I could see your face fool._

If only Kai knew how her 'flirting' was affecting the male members, she might have second thoughts about flirting ever- male or female. When she walked in, all their eyes were on her. Even though her shirt was damp a little, you couldn't see her chest outline. To all the males in the room at that moment were wondering if the person who stood in the doorway was really Kai. To them, the person who stood in the doorway was more like a model that stepped out of a magazine. Kai appearnce was like a modarn-day goddest or a rebel that was taking a break from the fighting in the rebellion. Take your pick.

Mori was impressed. No, he was more than impressed with Kai. He had wondered what she would do to improvise since she wasn't wearing the costume that Tamaki wanted her to wear. When she dashed out of the room, Mori wondered what she planned on doing. His mouth threatened to hit the floor when he saw her walk back in. Her outfit matched the theme and he found himself wishing that **he** was the one sitting next to her. Something about Kai made him want to be near her. Menatlly shaking his head, Mori tried to get the desires to dissapear as quickly as they came.

He glanced over at Kai. He chuckled as he saw what was written on the back of her shirt. _It's so fitting._ He thought to himself.

_"Don't bother searching__.__"_

"Why were you late?" Karin, one of Kai's costumers, asked her.

Kai turned her head to explain, "Well, technically, I was here before we opened but the comstume I was supposed to be wearing didn't fit so I had to run home. On the way back to here, it started to rain a little. I didn't feel like having a nature bath so I had to take a detour route to get here." Kai chuckled at the nature joke. The girls nodded at her explation. It wasn't the entire truth but it wasn't a lie either.

Across the room, the twins were doing their twin act.

"So, what goes on at your Christmas party?" one of the twins fans asked. They were sitting around a table admiring the twin's costume. Some of girls were having a hard time not having a nose bleed.

Hikaru leaned back against his chair. "We will be renting the Great Hall in the Central Building. There is going to food, drinks and dancing."

"We're thinking about setting up a casino." Kaoru put his two cents in. "There will also be prizes."

Hikaru could sense that he could start the act. Tilting Kaoru's chin up, he stared into his eyes. "Although, I would **rather** spend time with **you**…"

Kaoru blushed as he stared up. "Don't say that Hikaru!" he mumbled loud enough for the fan girls aka costumers to hear. "You know I feel the same way for **you**…" Kaoru tilted his head a little. "Tell me, will you be doing **that** again?" he asked. He smirked inside; that one comment made their fans go insane. He was referring to the time Hikaru poured alcohol into the punch at a party that their mom dragged them too and everyone there got drunk.

Hikaru smirked. He knew what his brother was talking about. "I'm thinking about it. Would you enjoy it if I did?'

Kaoru smiled, "You know that answer."

By now, almost all their costumers had fainted. The incest act was too much for them. They may not look like it but many of them has some very dirty minds, For a example, one of the girl imagine Kaoru being chained to a bed, half-naked with Hikaru on him. Don't let the innocent faces fool you.

Kai was refilling the drinks when she noticed that the twins had their evil smirk plastered on her face _I'm afraid to ask what they did._ _Knowing them, it couldn't be good._

"Kai-chan! Kai-chan!"

Kai turned her head to the person who called out her name."Yeah?'

Hunny bounced up to her smiley. Using his pointing finger, he motion for her to bend over. Hunny giggled at Kai's confused face. Bring the hand that was behind his back in front of him, he pulled down lei of beautiful flowers over her head.

"We match now." Hunny giggled.

Kai smiled at Hunny, "Yeah, we do." Out of the corner of her eye, Kai saw Mori holding a pineapple. _I wondered why Hunny hasn't given him one yet. _Seeing a leu on the table, Kai grabbed it and walked over to Mori.

"Mori, bend down." Kai knew that she sounded like a snob but it was hard to concentrate because of the exposed skin. Kai was a normal teenager whose hormones were starting to get the better of her. Hence, why she wanted to see the top of his head and not his chest. _Damn hormones_.

Seeing Mori bend his head down, Kai pulled the lei over his head. Taking a step back, Kai basically ran back to her costumers. A faint blush stained her cheeks. "Now we match." She mumbled under her breathe.

Mori was stunned. He had no idea why Kai ordered him to bend his head but when he felt the lei fall around his neck, he was very tempted to look up. He waited for Kai to say something but he was meet with her footsteps. Looking up, he saw that Kai was once more sitting with her costumers. Mori wanted to chuckle when he saw the light blush on her cheeks.

Next to Mori, Hunny was smiling for another reason. His plan worked out perfect. Hunny had been watching Kai and Mori when they were together. They seem to complete each other in a weird way. Hunny could vouch that Mori was tense when Kai was late to the club. It was funny to see._ Now for the next step..._

"Christmas Party?" Kai asked.

The girls nodded. "That's right; this will be your first."

"It will be fun." One girl giggled.

"I see." Kai might of have looked calm and uninterested on the outside but inside, she was panicking. These were the types of things that if **she** over heard was going on, **she **would dress Kai up in some "cute" dress and threaten her to wear high heels. Kai shuddered at the thought of wearing high heels. High heels would be the death of her. Kai could barely wear two inch heels without tripping.

Sakura waved her hand in front Kai. When they had start talking about the Christmas Party, Kai's eyes started to unfocused and pale a little. They were starting to worry when she wouldn't respond when they shook her and called her name out.

Hikaru noticed that Kai wasn't responding to the girls. _What's wrong with her? _Walking over to her, he tilted her head up. He frowned when he saw that she still wasn't responding. An evil idea came to his mind. Smirking to himself, he kissed her forehead.

...wow...did he just do what I think he did?

...damn, he _did_...

Kai felt something touch her skin and came out of the memory when **she** had forced Kai to dress up for a dinner party once. Kai saw the shock faces of the girls. _Why are they making those faces? Did something happen? _Looking up, Kai saw that Hikaru was staring down at her smirking.

"What?" Kai asked, staring at her surroundings in confusion.

That did it. Many if the girls screamed and fainted. Some of the twin fans started to hyperventilate. Chucking to himself, Hikaru walked back to his brother, leaving a very confused Kai.

Mori was angry. He didn't know why but seeing Kai being kissed by someone pissed him off. Unconsciously, his hand clenched at the memory of seeing Hikaru bend down and kiss Kai on the forehead.

(**A.N: I know that would never happen but this is fanfiction so ya…)**

_**-**__Host Clun is closed now__**-**_

"Hey Tamaki, is this Christmas Party mandatory for me to be there?" Kai asked.

The club had closed for the day and Kai had been wondering if she had to go to the party. Ever since that one girl mentioned the party that is all they talked about.

Tamaki looked up startled. "Of course! Why wouldn't you be there?"

A small sigh escape her lips, "Let's just say I had enough party experiences to last me for the rest of my life." Kai mumbled the last part. "And my next.'

Kyoya, over hearing the conversation, walked over to Kai. Pushing his glasses up, he smirked evilly. "Naturally Kai, _all_ host club members will be there. Your debt will triple if you are not there."

IF Kai had cat ears, they would be flat against her skull. Kyoya's response was not the answer she wanted. Her hackles would be standing up with her fur puffing out. It would indeed be a funny sight to see.

Kai knew that she couldn't win this one. _I guess this is Kyoya's revenge for haggling with him two week ago._ "Do I have to dress up as a guy or a girl or both?"

Kyoya rubbed his chin. He hadn't thought of Kai going as both genders. It would make sense for her to go as a guy so they don't lose money but than again. It's not every day that one gets to see Kai in a dress, a fancy one at lest._ Decisions, decisions. What is the best one? _Kyoya thought to himself.

"Which one would you prefer?" he asked.

Kai blinked at the question. _I get a choice? That's new. Hmmm...I rather not go but if I went as a guy, I would be force to dance. Guess that leaves only one choice left. _"Girl."

The twins bounced up to her. "We have the perfect dress for you Kai." They said in at the same time.

Kai shook her head. "Sorry guys (cough not) I know a certain friend of mine would kill me if she didn't get the chance to doll me up." She explained. The horror of what she was about to do was playing in her mind, making her very scared. Kai always felt bad for the Barbie dolls that were dress up by little kids. Kai knew that in about an hour or two, she would become that poor Barbie.

Hikaru sighed but did wipe the smile off his face, "Fine but we get to dress you up next time." He warned.

_Not if I can help it._ Kai thought. "Well, I guess I will see you guys tonight. Later."

Walking out of the room, Kai prepared herself mentally. Taking out her cell, Kai pressed the speed dial.

"Hey, are you up for dressing me up in one of your party dresses for tonight?"

* * *

"Where is Kai?'

"I thought I heard he was coming."

Kyoya smiled at the customers, "I'm afraid that Kai fell sick and won't be able to join us tonight. He has called me told me that he is deeply sorry."

Many of Kai's customers were upset that their host wouldn't be at the party. Some of them sigh and walked toward the other members of the club. It didn't take long for them to recover from the unpleasant news.

Mori leaned against the wall, watching the other members dance with the girls. At the moment, he was watching the door. He'd overheard that Kai would be coming as a girl and Mori was wondering what she would be wearing. _I don't think I missed her yet._

Hikaru smirked as he watched Mori shift his weight back and forth. Their plan was perfect. All he and Kaoru needed was the second victim. _Consider this a little revenge for not letting us dress you up Kai._

"Hey Hikaru, who is that girl?" Kaoru asked as he saw a girl walk into the room. He didn't recognize her at all. Was she a new customer that he hadn't met yet?

Everyone stop with what they were doing for a second and watched as the girl walk in. Kaoru would publicly say that her everything about her look was amazing. Either the girl was a model or she knew someone who could create such a master piece.

Her long chestnut color hair was slightly curly, not too much but enough to show work had been done it. It fell around her shoulders, with some of the curls in front and rest behind her.

The dress that she was wearing was beautiful. It came a little past her knees. The bottom layer of the dress was a silky dark blue, lying over the silk blue, a glittery light purple see-through fabric. The two layers of fabric ended at the bottom of her chest. From the chest up was a lighter purple fabric that the twins guessed to be silk. Her thin straps were a dark purple. The curved neckline fell right above her chest, leaving room for plenty of imagination.

Hikaru had somehow managed to pry his eyes away from the girl's dress and noticed her shoes. They were styled to the female Greek sandals. The silver stood out in a good way against the girl's nicely tan legs. Across the top part of the sandals, Hikaru thought that there where some small gems.

In short, whoever this girl is, she somehow managed to get everyone staring at her. The guys were gawking, half the girls were glaring and the others where both mixed.

While everyone was staring at Kai, Kai was busy doing something else, like not tripping for a good example. She kept the mantra _Left, Right, Left, Don't Trip,_ over and over in her head. Too busy working on not falling and making a fool of her-self, Kai completely missed the attention that she was getting.

Kai spotted Kyoya and walked up to him. "I'm here."

Smirking, Kyoya nodded "I can see that. So, what is your name?" He knew that a cover was needed and didn't want to mess up on his part. Pfft, who was he kidding? Kyoya _never _messes up.

_Can't hit him, resist the urge._ Kai told herself but she did roll her eyes. "Kit Tawakeru." It was a fitting name for Kai. Kit was part of her nickname 'kitten'. Kai had somehow been dubbed that due to the fact that she acted like a cat a lot. One of the inside jokes was that she was one in a past life. The last name fit what she was doing; Kai felt like she deserved a pat on the back.

Kyoya smirked at Kit's choice of last name. "Enjoy the party, Ms. Tawakeru." Kyoya slightly bowed and walked towards one of the club's other customers.

Kai growled under her breath, it wasn't fair that he always got the last word. "What, no dance? I want a refund." Kai muttered under her breath.

"Tell us, where did that dress come from? It's a master piece." Two voices asked as whispered in both her ears.

"A close friend." Kai replied. Closing her eyes, she counted down from ten.

_10_….

"Your friend must be a master designer." Hikaru commented

…_9_….

"I see a goddess, are you?" Kaoru asked

…_8_…

"You should model for us."

… _7…_

"What is your name?'

…_6…_

"You must tell us your friend name."

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Opening her eyes, Kai hissed_ "_Are you two _trying _to annoy me because it is working." Turning around to face the twins, her amber eyes glaring at them, daring them to say another word.

Instead of opening their mouths like Kai thought they would do, they just stared at her mouth open. It was clear that they were thinking: _Holy shit its Kai!_

"Are you two done looking like I'm a ghost?" Kai asked as she waved her hand in front of them. _Last time I checked, I wasn't one._

Kaoru was the first to come out of shock. He couldn't believe that Kai was the mysteries girl. He just could see the tomboyish Kai to be this master piece. It had to be a lie! Hikaru was right behind him coming out of shock.

"Ka-Kai is that you?" Hikaru stuttered.

"No, my name is Kit Tawakeru but my friends call me Kai." Kai answered without losing a beat. She could feel the other people listening so she had to be careful. _Hopefully they understand the hint._

It took a second before they understood the hint. Basically, Kai was saying 'Yes I'm Kai but call me Kit' Before they could say anything else, Kai put on a fake smile and excused herself saying something about not wanting to hog them all to herself.

Walking away from the Kai decided to head towards the punch table. Luckily, no one stopped her, though; it didn't surprise her since she was dress like a _girl_ not a_ guy. _Grabbing theladle that was in the punch and pouring herself a drink, Kai was just finishing taking a sip of her punch when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Placing the ladle down, Kai was taken back who it was.

Coal black eyes greeted her. Mori smiled at the disguised Kai. He had seen her talk to both the twins and Kyoya and followed her over to the punch table. He knew that it was Kai, how he knew was beyond him. Maybe it was he was nervous when she wasn't in the room and relaxed when she was. It was clear in her eyes that she didn't know that he knew who she was.

"Dance?' Mori held his hand out. He knew that he was acting out of character but for the ever since Hikaru kissed Kai on the forehead. Mori wanted to remove the mark that Hikaru left. _I wonder if she__'__ll take my hand?_

Kai stared at the hand that was offered to her. It was clear that Mori didn't know it was her and was fulfilling his duty as a host. _What the heck. What can happen?_ "I love too." Taking his hand, Kai followed Mori out on the dance floor.

Watching the two hosts walk onto the dance floor, Kyoya pushed his glasses up. He could see that this dance might be good for later; perhaps a good use of the current scene that laid in front of him for future blackmail.

"Mother, Mother! Who is dancing with our son?" Tamaki asked frantically. His eyes darted back and forth between the two.

Kyoya chuckled. _The fool can't see that it is Kai. But then again, she is well disguise__d__. _"Just one of the costumers Tamaki, nothing for you to worry about_."_

Tamaki nodded but than looked around the ball room. "Where is our daughter?'

Tired of the fool's question, Kyoya simply sigh. "She is here. Don't look for her. You will either see her or not." After a moment pause, Kyoya muttered "I'll show you the pictures later."

On the dance floor, Mori was having the time of his life. Only one other time came to mind that he felt like this- when he first meet Mitsukuni. Spinning Kai, Mori let himself smile. Never let it be said that Kai couldn't dance. Mori found that she is having no trouble with dancing. He was truly enjoying this moment.

While Mori was having the time of his life, Kai had no idea what she was feeling. She was confused why Mori wanted to dance with her but she chided herself. Mori wasn't dancing with Kai Himitsu. He was dancing with Kit Tawakeru right now, not her. It was scaring Kai how she was enjoying this dance or maybe the fact that she was dancing with Mori. She wasn't sure.

_Step, Step, Twirl, Step, Step, Twirl._

"You're not a bad dancer." Mori whispered in her ear as he twirled her around.

Kai shuttered at the feeling of Mori's breath against her ear. "You're not bad yourself." She replied.

_Step, Step, Twirl, Step, Step, Twirl._

The music ended with Kai and Mori close together. Looking up at Mori's face, Kai could feel a blush coming on her face. _GAAA, why do I feel funny? Something was in that punch, I just know it._

Staring down at Kai, Mori was happy. He only knew her for two week and he was happy to have her in his arms sort of. It didn't help that she looked so cute at the moment. A plan came to his mind. The odds of getting this chance again were slim to none. _What the hell…_ Done thinking about it, Mori rubbed his thumb lightly against the corner of Kai's lips. Bending down, he whispered softly, "I wasn't fooled." Kai's widen at this statement but before she could say anything, Mori bend down once more and kissed her on the lips.

Kai's mind shut down as Mori lightly kissed her. She could see what he was doing feel it was well but her brain wouldn't respond. The one second before her brain shut down, Kai felt like she was on fire-in a good way. The next, Kai watched as Mori pulled away and smiled down at her. Before Kai could open her mouth to shout or say anything, Mori turned and walked away.

Slowly bring her finger to lips, Kai touched the spot was kissed just seconds ago. The warm feeling was still there but was slowly fading away. Still in a daze, Kai walked toward the exit.

Kyoya, Tamaki, the twins and Hunny watched Mori kissed Kai in shock. They all thought the same thing-_Oh my God. _Well, Hunny was mentally smirking and thinking more like this- _About time._

Snapping out of shock, Hikaru turned his head to face his other half. Using that telepathic that they possessed.

_I think our revenge was more than complete. _

_I agree_

_If Kai ever finds out-_

_She will kill us._

* * *

Kai hated being confused. After leaving the party, Kai went straight home. Her mind was slowly starting to recover from the shock. It was past ten when Kai home.

Changing out her dress, Kai was now sitting on her couch in her pajamas. Pulling her knees up, Kai stared at the empty air. Closing her eyes, Kai tried to think, key word tried. The pounding of her head wasn't helping her in any way. It was hard to think when it felt like a mallet was pounding against her head.

"DAMN IT!" Kai growled as she rubbed her temples. _Why do I have a headache? It's not like I drank-_

Her eyes shot open at that thought. There was only one thing that could give her a headache like this. Wine. Any type of wine made Kai drunk and dizzy. A single sip could bring down her guard. Yet drinking hard liquor had no affect on her. The only reason Kai knew this was due to a prank that was pulled on her.

"I'm going to kill them." Kai swore.

It was the twins that gave her wine. They must have replaced the punch with wine or poured wine into it. This was their revenge against her!

Mori kissing her was their entire fault. Kai blushed at the memory of Mori kissing her.

Oh yes, Hikaru and Kaoru would regret ever giving Kai wine. One thing about the Chihimitsu was that they were very adept at getting revenge.

A smirk crept on her face. _I'm going to enjoy this__,_ Kai thought before she passed out.

* * *

_No going back_

_A past revealed_

_Dead man walks once more_

_Brew of a storm begins._

* * *

**Author Notes: **I can't believe I wrote this chapter. I'm sorry of the party scene seemed out there. I have discovered that I can't write fluff to save my life. Mori's OOCness is due to me not being able to write a silent character. I mean, come on. He says like two words at most! –sigh- I'm done ranting. I'm really sorry for this being so late.

**Q&A**

**Is Kai a demon?**

No, Kai went through some very hard training when she little. Over time, she made a personality to save the little sanity that she had left.

**Mori would never do something like**** that****!**

Mori drank some of the punch/wine before Kai got there. He was drunk but he doesn't act like he's drunk. I've seen people acted like that.

**What's with Kai acting like she hated the kiss?**

She doesn't hate it. Kai can't think straight at the moment, so that's why she's thinking of getting revenge on the twins

Much thanks to my beta.


End file.
